Tentacool (Pokémon)
|} Tentacool (Japanese: メノクラゲ Menokurage) is a dual-type introduced in Generation I. It evolves into starting at level 30. Biology Tentacool resembles a . It has a light blue, clear body with two large, transparent, red crystals on each side of its body, and one small one in the middle. It has two small eyes with black pupils and no visible irises near the base of its body. It uses its two tentacles laced with stinging cells to poison its prey. The tentacles extend from beneath its round, blue lower body, which has a cape-like formation in the back. Its entire body is made of 99% water and the remaining 1% contains the organ that makes its poison. Tentacool absorbs sunlight and refracts it using water inside its body to convert it into beam energy, as seen in the anime. It is also able to control Pokémon it touches with its tentacles, which can regenerate. Tentacool travel throughout the world using currents. It will sometimes wash ashore and shrivel up due to dehydration, though it remains equally as dangerous. Tentacool may be revived if it is thrown back into the sea. In the anime In the main series Major appearances Tentacool debuted in Tentacool and Tentacruel. A group of the Pokémon had been attacking Nastina's construction site, so she made a public announcement offering one million dollars to anyone who could exterminate them. took up her offer but were surrounded by a huge group of angry Tentacool, one of which evolved into a giant Tentacruel that subsequently went on a rampage before being stopped by . Minor appearances A Tentacool appeared in Pikachu's Vacation as one of the Pokémon seen at the Pokémon Theme Park. A Tentacool appeared in Friends to the End, during Ritchie and Assunta's battle. However, it is unknown who it belonged to. In the same episode, another Trainer's Tentacool appeared during the closing ceremonies of the Indigo Plateau Conference. Multiple Tentacool appeared in Bye Bye Psyduck. Multiple Tentacool appeared in The Power of One. A Tentacool appeared in Pikachu's Rescue Adventure. A Tentacool appeared in a fantasy in The Totodile Duel. A Trainer used a Tentacool in Hook, Line, and Stinker to aid him in the annual Catching Competition. A Tentacool appeared in Snorlax Snowman. A Tentacool appeared in Celebi: The Voice of the Forest. A Tentacool appeared in The Joy of Water Pokémon as an inhabitant of Lake Lucid. Two Tentacool appeared in Mantine Overboard! as residents of the sea near Ogi City. A Tentacool was seen at a Pokémon Center in The Legend of Thunder!. A Tentacool appeared in the opening sequence of Pokémon Heroes: Latios & Latias. Another Tentacool was used by a competitor in the Tour de Alto Mare. Multiple Tentacool appeared in Destiny Deoxys. A school of Tentacool appeared in a flashback in A Cacturne for the Worse. became scared of them due to being surrounded by them at one point in her childhood, and her mother attempted to catch her, thinking that she was a Tentacool. A Tentacool appeared in the opening sequence of Lucario and the Mystery of Mew. A 's Tentacool appeared in Once More With Reeling!, where it was seen participating in the . A Tentacool appeared in Up Close and Personable!. Multiple Tentacool appeared in Kalos, Where Dreams and Adventures Begin!. Two Tentacool appeared in Going for the Gold!, where they were among the Pokémon seen in the . Multiple Tentacool appeared in Diancie and the Cocoon of Destruction. A Tentacool appeared in a flashback in Day Three Blockbusters!. A Tentacool appeared in The Island Whisperer!. Multiple Tentacool appeared in I Choose You!. A Tentacool appeared in Alola, Kanto!. Two Trainers' Tentacool appeared in I Choose Paradise!, where they were among the Pokémon seen at the Pokémon Paradise Resort. Pokédex entries In Pokémon Origins ]] ]] A Tentacool appeared in File 4: Charizard. one after passing by it. In Pokémon Generations A wild Tentacool appeared in the waters that surrounded the Seafloor Cavern in The Cavern. In the manga ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga Tentacool debuted in a cameo in Bulbasaur, Come Home! as one of the Pokémon that escapes from Professor Oak's Laboratory. In What a Dragonite, multiple Tentacool were escaping from a Dragonite. In The Kindest Tentacruel, a herd of Tentacool appeared along with a Tentacruel when a baby Tentacool got its tentacle stuck under a boulder. It later helped rescue . A herd of Tentacool appeared in Breath of the Dragonair Part 1 when Yellow was trying to find a Pokémon to surf across the ocean. One of the members of the Pokémon Fan Club in Vermilion City apparently bathes with her Tentacool on a regular basis. She is seen again with her Tentacool in The Last Battle XIII during the Chairman's call out to all s to send their Pokémon to participate in the fight in Ilex Forest. A Tentacool appeared in the Trick Master's flashback in The Final Battle V, where it was one of the Pokémon calmed down by the homeland soil. In Out-Odding Oddish, a Tentacool appeared in the Pokéathlon. A Tentacool appeared in Omega Alpha Adventure 5. In the TCG Game data Pokédex entries .}} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} Game locations , , and ( ing) Routes , , , and , Pallet Town, Viridian City (Super Rod)}} , , and ( ing) Routes , , , and , Pallet Town, Viridian City (Super Rod)}} , , and , Seafoam Islands ( ing) Routes , , , , , , and , Pallet Town, Vermilion City, Cinnabar Island (Super Rod)}} |} |} , , , and , New Bark Town, Pallet Town, Vermilion City, Olivine City , Cinnabar Island ( ing, Old/Good Rod) Routes , and , Olivine City , Cherrygrove City, Cianwood City, Whirl Islands , Union Cave ( ing) Routes , and ( ing or Fishing)}} , , , and , New Bark Town, Pallet Town, Vermilion City, Olivine City , Cinnabar Island ( ing, Old/Good Rod) Routes , and , Olivine City , Cherrygrove City, Cianwood City, Whirl Islands , Union Cave ( ing) Routes , and ( ing or Fishing)}} |} |} , Ever Grande City ( ing, Old Rod) Sootopolis City (Old Rod) Abandoned Ship ( ing or Fishing) Routes , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , and , Slateport City, Pacifidlog Town, Mossdeep City, Lilycove City, Dewford Town, Shoal Cave, Seafloor Cavern ( ing, Old/Good Rod)}} , Ever Grande City ( ing, Old Rod) Sootopolis City (Old Rod) Abandoned Ship ( ing or Fishing) Routes , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , and , Slateport City, Pacifidlog Town, Mossdeep City, Lilycove City, Dewford Town, Shoal Cave, Seafloor Cavern ( ing, Old/Good Rod)}} , , , , , , , , and , Treasure Beach, Kindle Road, Bond Bridge, Five Isle Meadow, Memorial Pillar, Water Labyrinth, Resort Gorgeous, Water Path, Green Path, Outcast Island, Tanoby Ruins, Pallet Town, Cerulean City, Vermilion City, One Island, Five Island, Icefall Cave, Trainer Tower, Cinnabar Island ( ing)}} |} |} , , , , , , and , Canalave City, Pastoria City, Fuego Ironworks, Valley Windworks, Iron Island ( ing)}} , , , , , , , and , Canalave City, Pastoria City, Sunyshore City, Fuego Ironworks, Valley Windworks, Iron Island ( ing)}} , , , , , and , New Bark Town, Vermilion City, Cinnabar Island, Pallet Town ( ing, Old/Good Rod) Routes , , and , Cherrygrove City, Olivine City, Cianwood City, Union Cave , Whirl Islands ( ing) Routes and ( ing or Fishing) (Fishing)}} }} }} |} |} |area= }} |} |} and , Ambrette Town, Cyllage City, Shalour City, Azure Bay ( ing)}} , Seafloor Cavern, Battle Resort ( or ) Routes and , , Ever Grande City ( or ing) Routes , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , and , Sea Mauville, Dewford Town, Slateport City, Lilycove City, Mossdeep City, Shoal Cave, Pacifidlog Town, Sealed Chamber, Team Magma Hideout ( , , or ing)}} , Seafloor Cavern, Battle Resort ( or ) Routes and , , Ever Grande City ( or ing) Routes , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , and , Sea Mauville, Dewford Town, Slateport City, Lilycove City, Mossdeep City, Shoal Cave, Pacifidlog Town, Sealed Chamber, Team Aqua Hideout ( , , or ing)}} |} |} , , , , , Hau'oli City, Melemele Sea, Kala'e Bay, Brooklet Hill, Hano Beach, Secluded Shore ( ing)}} , , , Hau'oli City, Melemele Sea, Kala'e Bay, Brooklet Hill, Hano Beach ( ing)}} , , , , , , , and , Seafoam Island (Sea Skim)}} |} |} In side games |area=Pallet Town, Viridian City, Cycling Road, Seafoam Islands}} |} |} |} |} |t=FFF|area=Ocean ( |Sapphire Field}})}} |area=Secret Storage 1, Secret Storage 13, Endless Level 8, Mr. Who's Den}} |} |} |area=Bright Beach (Both Modes C)}} |area= }} |} |} |area=Beach: Echo Valley, Sunny Seashore}} |area=Unidentified Flying Objects}} |} |} |area=Island of Haste: Stage 4}} |area=Nacht Carnival: Stage 541}} |area=Pearl Marsh: Moonlit Island (All Areas)}} |} |} In events |Gotta Catch 'Em All Station! Confuse Ray Tentacool|English|United States|5|July 12 to August 8, 2002|link=List of Gotta Catch 'Em All event Pokémon#Confuse Ray Tentacool}} |} Held items Berry|rby1type=None|rby1rar=100|rby1image=no |dppt1=Poison Barb|dppt1type=None|dppt1rar=5 |hgss1=Poison Barb|hgss1type=None|hgss1rar=5 |xy1=Poison Barb|xy1type=None|xy1rar=5 |oras1=Poison Barb|oras1type=None|oras1rar=5 |sm1=Poison Barb|sm1type=None|sm1rar=5 |usum1=Poison Barb|usum1type=None|usum1rar=5 }} Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset Pokémon: Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee! By leveling up By TM/HM Pokémon Sun, Moon, Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon By leveling up By TM/HM By |Acupressure|Normal|Status|—|—|30}} |Aqua Ring|Water|Status|—|—|20}} |Aurora Beam|Ice|Special|65|100|20}} |Bubble|Water|Special|40|100|30||'}} |Confuse Ray|Ghost|Status|—|100|10}} |Haze|Ice|Status|—|—|30|*}} |Knock Off|Dark|Physical|65|100|20}} |Mirror Coat|Psychic|Special|—|100|20}} |Muddy Water|Water|Special|90|85|10||'}} |Rapid Spin|Normal|Physical|20|100|40|*}} |Tickle|Normal|Status|—|100|20}} By tutoring -only moves Side game data |- |- |- |- |- |- , |special= , , }} |} Evolution |no2=073 |name2=Tentacruel |type1-2=Water |type2-2=Poison}} Sprites Trivia * In the Pokémon Red and Blue beta, Tentacool was originally known as "Jilly". * Tentacool was the first Generation IV hybrid glitch Pokémon discovered. * Tentacool and Tentacruel are the only non-genderless Pokémon to have access to the Ability . Origin Tentacool is based on a , possibly a species of such as or . The fact that it has only two tentacles may be based on . Tentacool also resembles several varieties of the and other alien invaders from 1950s , which is reflected in its ability to fire lasers from the gems on its head. Name origin Tentacool is a combination of and cool. Menokurage may be a combination of 目の敵 menokataki (enemy) and 水母 kurage ( ). Alternatively, it may be a pun on the expression 目の毒 menodoku ("poison to the eye", referring to a tempting thing but one that must not be looked at), considering that its name is ドククラゲ dokukurage. In other languages and |fr=Tentacool|frmeaning=Same as English name |es=Tentacool|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Tentacha|demeaning=From tentacle |it=Tentacool|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=왕눈해 Wangnunhe|komeaning=From , , and or |ar=تينتاكول Tintakul|armeaning=Same as English name |zh_yue=大眼水母 Daaihngáahnséuimóuh|zh_yuemeaning=Literally "Big eyed jellyfish" |zh_cmn=瑪瑙水母 / 玛瑙水母 Mǎnǎoshuǐmǔ|zh_cmnmeaning=Literally " jellyfish" |hi=तेँटाकूल Tentacool |himeaning= Transcription of English name |is=Ofsasvalt |ismeaning= |ru=Тентакул Tentakul|rumeaning=Same as English name |vi=Menokurage|vimeaning=Same as Japanese name }} External links |} de:Tentacha es:Tentacool fr:Tentacool it:Tentacool ja:メノクラゲ zh:玛瑙水母